Underhive Tales:  Malgeth
by Michael Pumabi
Summary: The pre-Imperial work "Macbeth" by William Shakespeare, adapted by Necromundan playwright Phildeaux Quakespire for performance within Hive Primus, circa M38.
1. Chapter 1

Historians Prolog

Thought by many to be one of Phildeaux Quakespire's more ambitious works, _Malgeth_ tells a story from the earliest days of Necromunda. Set in a time before the evolution of the hive cities the planet is famous for, _Malgeth_ contains many references often lost on the vast majority of Hive Primus' citizenry. It was common practice for the program that accompanied a performance to include a glossary explaining to the audience what a cat, pig, and martlet are.

Although no copies exist of the original manuscript to confirm it, it is widely believed that Quakespire used the original names of the colonies, towns, and cities that eventually merged into the pre-hive sprawl that grew into what is now known as Hive Primus. Since most of the audience of the drama did not recognize these original names, Quakespire changed them to more modern counterparts to ease the audiences understanding of the work.

Quakespire also risked the ire of the Noble Houses of Hive Primus by including ancestors as characters in the drama, and so telling a tale of the establishment of the current nobility of the Spire. Those unfamiliar with the history of the Noble Houses of Hive Primus may not recognize the names of the Noble Houses that have disappeared over the millennia. Imperial records show that House Maldiov did indeed exist, but collapsed in an economic disaster in 235 M37 and what survived was absorbed by the remaining Noble Houses. House Barthou vanished in 157 M35, when Helmawr Barthou was appointed Imperial Governor and officially changed the name of the House.

No Imperial Records have been found to confirm the existence of either a House Malgeth or a House Scot. In order to escape censure by the current Noble Houses, Quakespire appears to have invented these Houses, along with the briefly mentioned House Glomys and House Cumberland. It is also possible that these were very early Houses that did not survive until the establishment of the Hive, and Quakespire saw no need to change their names for the audience.

Over the past millennia, a number of expeditions (six in total) have ventured into Hive Bottom seeking Malgeth's fortress of Inverns, believing the ruins to be located in the deepest pits of the hive. Three of the expeditions never returned, and those that did found no evidence of such a fortress.


	2. Chapter 2

PART ONE – The First Bit

_A wind-blasted hill top outside the Primus Sprawl, Necromunda, on a stormy night. The year is 040 M35, during the reign of Imperial Governor Dairgan Scot. Three wytches chant around a bubbling cauldron. _

**Samantha:** When shall we three meet again

In thunder, lightening and in rain?

**Sabrina:** When the hubbub is all done

When the battle's lost and won.

**Selena:** Which shall be before the setting of the sun.

**Samantha:** Where shall we meet?

**Sabrina:** Upon this hill.

**Selena:** Here to meet Malgeth.

**Samantha:** I hear Pywackit!

**Sabrina:** Kermit doth call!

**Selena:** Away!

**All:** Fair is foul, foul is fair

We hover through fog and filthy air!

_(They fade into nothingness)_

PART ONE – The Second Bit

_A military camp near the township of Farway, which owes allegiance to Primus Sprawl. A battle is raging nearby. Separatist rebels are fighting the PDF. An alert sounds. Dairgan (Governor of Primus Sprawl) enters, with Mordan and Delborn (his sons) and several Officers and assistants. They meet a Sergeant whose uniform is stained with blood._

**Dairgan:** Who is this soldier, bleeding so badly? His wounds are fresh, so he should be able to give us a current report on the uprising.

**Mordan:** This is the Sergeant who rescued me from captivity! Thanks and well met, my friend! Tell the Governor the latest news from the front.

**Sergeant:** The battle was on the tipping point, like two pit fighters in the final round, exhausted and leaning on each other just to remain standing. Then that traitorous bastard Malfenheld got some reinforcements, mercenaries from Secundus Sprawl. Lady Luck, the whore, was on his side at first. But then Brave Malgeth, who surely earned that title, ignored the odds. His power sword streaming with blood, he cut his way through the enemy until he met Malfenheld face-to-face. There was no fancy duel. He carved the traitor from neck to groin, and put his head up on a stake.

**Dairgan:** Well done, my general!

**Sergeant:** But there is more news, Governor. After good news, there is sometimes bad. No sooner had our valiant troops forced the rebels to show how fast they could retreat, the Governor of Tertious Sprawl saw his chance. He launched an attack on our tired troops with fresh troops and new wargear.

**Dairgon:** Malgeth and Barthou? Did they lose heart?

**Sergeant:** Are eagles afraid of sparrows, or lions afraid of bunnies? They were like lasguns set on overpower! They redoubled their attack! It was like they wanted to go swimming in blood. I feel faint…my wounds need a medicae…

**Dairgon:** You can be proud of those wounds and your report, Sergeant. Quickly, get him to a medicae.

_A couple of troopers assist the Sergeant off to find a medicae. Ran Lo and Greim, two members of the sprawl nobility, enter in a hurry_.

Who is this?

**Mordan:** It's the Lord of Ran Lo.

**Ulanti:** From his expression, I'd say he brings some strange news.

**Ran Lo:** Emperor Protect the Governor!

**Dairgon:** Where have you come from, Lord Ran Lo?

**Ran Lo:** I have come from Cliffton, where the Tertians are running rampant. Backed by the traitor Cawdor, the Governor of Tertius launched a massive attack. But Malgeth met him on the field. Geared for war, Malgeth fought hand to hand and traded fusillades with the invaders, and brought him to his knees! We are victorious!

**Dairgon:** Excellent!

**Ran Lo:** Now the Governor of Tertius is asking for peace. We won't let him reclaim his dead until he pays us ten million in restitution.

**Dairgon:** The Lord of House Cawdor won't deceive us twice. Captain, see to it that Lord Cawdor is executed immediately. Lord Ran Lo, the title of Lord Cawdor shall go to Malgeth. When you see him, greet him with it. Maybe under his rule, the house shall find redemption.

**Ran Lo:** I'll make sure it's done.

**Dairgon:** Cawdor's loss is noble Malgeth's gain.

_(They all leave)_

PART ONE – The Third Bit

_Back on the windswept hill-top, the three Wytches meet again during a thunderstorm._

**Samantha:** Where have you been, sister?

**Sabrina:** Killing swine.

**Selena:** Where have you been, sister?

**Samantha:** I met a sailor's wife with a lap full of chestnuts.

She munched and munched and munched.

"Give me some" I said.

"Bugger off, wytch" the fat-assed harlot yelled.

I know her husband is off aboard the Tiger.

So in a sieve I'll follow him,

And like a rat without a tail

I'll do him in. I'll do him in!

**Sabrina:** I'll give you a wind to help.

**Samantha:** Thank you, sister.

**Selena:** And I'll give you another.

**Samantha:** I control the rest.

I control their very origins

Every point of the compass we know

From records, maps and charts.

I will see to it that he has nothing to drink,

And make sure he never sleeps a wink!

He will live as a man tormented.

For many weeks, nine times nine,

He shall dwindle, weak and whine.

Though his ship shall not be lost,

I shall make it tempest-tossed.

Look at what I have.

**Sabrina:** Show me! Show me!

**Samantha: ** Here I have a navigator's thumb,

Who wrecked as he was homeward come.

_(A drum sounds)_

**Selena:** A drum! A drum! Malgeth here comes!

**All:** The Wyrd Sisters, hand in hand,

Enchanters of the sea and land

Around we go, around, around

Three times your way, three times mine

Three more again to make up nine

Stop! The spell is ready.

_(Malgeth and Barthou enter. They have recently left the field, and are battle worn.)_

**Malgeth:** I have never seen a day that was so cursed and so blessed at the same time.

**Barthou:** How far are we from Foreberg? Who are these creatures, so wrinkled and so oddly dressed? They don't look human. Are you alive, or are you spirits we can question? From the way you shush me with fingers on lips, it seems that you understand my speech. You look like you may be women, but with beards like those, I cannot be sure.

**Malgeth:** Speak up, if you can! What are you?

**Samantha:** All hail Malgeth, Lord of Glomys!

**Sabrina:** All hail Malgeth, Lord of Cawdor!

**Selena:** All hail Malgeth, who shall be Governor one day!

**Barthou:** Why do you look so shocked? This sounds pretty good to me. Speak the truth! Are you warp-spawn, or are you as mortal as you appear? You hailed my companion by his current title. Then you foretold new titles, with the hope of Imperial rule. Now he's lost in thought. But you say nothing about me. If you can foretell the future, if you know who will prosper and who will perish, then speak to me! I don't seek or fear what you may tell me, good or bad.

**Samantha:** Hail!

**Sabrina:** Hail!

**Selena:** Hail!

**Samantha:** Lesser than Malgeth, but greater…

**Sabrina:** Not as happy, but much happier…

**Selena:** You will father rulers, but you will not be one yourself. All hail, Malgeth and Barthou!

**Samantha:** Barthou and Malgeth, all hail!

**Malgeth:** Wait! You have only told me half of this story. I am the Lord of Glomys, I inherited it from my father. But how can I be the Lord of Cawdor? Cawdor is alive and well. And as for Governor, that's just impossible. More so than becoming Lord of Cawdor. Who told you this story? Why have you stopped us on this Emperor forsaken hill and told us prophesies? Answer me!

_(The Wytches fade into nothing.)_

**Barthou:** I know water can turn to bubbles and evaporate, I didn't think the earth could. Where did they go?

**Malgeth:** Into thin air. They have melted away like breath into the wind. I wish they had stayed.

**Barthou:** Were they really here, or did we imagine this?

**Malgeth:** Your children shall rule.

**Barthou:** You shall be Imperial Governor.

**Malgeth:** And the Lord of Cawdor too. Isn't that what they said?

**Barthou:** Exactly. Someone approaches.

_(Ran Lo and Greim enter on their mission from Governor Scot)_

**Ran Lo:** The Governor was very pleased with the news of your success, Malgeth. When he heard of your success against the rebels, he was speechless. Later on that same day, he finds you in the midst of the Tertians, sewing death and destruction with no fear for yourself. Reports flooded in, each one praising your success and valor on the field, defending Primus Sprawl.

**Greim:** We have come to escort you to Governor Scot and deliver his thanks. We do not bear your rewards.

**Ran Lo:** But as a sample of the honors yet to come, he has instructed me to call you Lord of Cawdor. So in that name, hail most worthy Lord Cawdor. The title is yours.

**Barthou:** (to himself) What? Did they speak the truth?

**Malgeth:** But the Lord of Cawdor isn't dead. Why do you call me by his title?

**Greim:** The man who was the Lord is still alive, but has been sentenced to death, which he richly deserves. If he allied himself with the Tertians, the rebels, or with both I don't know. But high treason has been proven, and he has confessed.

**Malgeth:** (to himself) Lord of Glomys and Lord of Cawdor. The best is yet to come! (To the others) Thank you for your efforts. (To Barthou) Don't you hope your children will rule? Those who gave me the Lord of Cawdor promised them this.

**Barthou:** Take it further, and you may be Governor in addition to Lord of Cawdor. It's strange. Sometimes the ruinous powers lead us to evil by presenting us with tiny truths. Then they betray us when it really matters. (To Ran Lo and Greim) May I have a word with you?

**Malgeth:** (to himself) That's two predictions that have come true. The first steps toward the Imperial throne! (To the others) Thank you, good sirs. (To himself again) This meddling with warp powers can be either good or evil. If it's evil, then why has it given me success, starting with truth? I have become Lord of Cawdor. If it's good, then why do I have such dark thoughts that make my hairs stand up? Imagined horrors are worse than present fears. The very thought of murder rattles my nerves and freezes my heart. Nothing is what it seems.

**Barthou:** Look how deep in thought Malgeth is.

**Malgeth:** (to himself) If fate says I'll be Governor, then fate can promote me, without any of my help.

**Barthou:** New titles are like new shoes. It takes awhile to get used to them.

**Malgeth:** (still to himself) No matter what happens, even the worst days come to an end.

**Barthou:** Malgeth? We're ready when you are.

**Malgeth:** Sorry, my mind was somewhere else. My lords, thank you again. Let's go meet the Governor. (To Barthou) Think about what has happened. After we've had some time to mull things over, we'll speak again.

**Barthou:** Gladly.

**Malgeth:** Until then. Let's go, my friends.

_(They all leave)_

PART ONE – The Fourth Bit

**Dairgon:** Has Cawdor faced the firing squad yet? Have the officers in charge of the execution returned yet?

**Mordan:** Lord Govenor, they have not returned yet. But I have heard from someone who witnessed the execution. He said Cawdor confessed to treason, asked for your pardon, and appeared truly repentant. He died in a far more noble manner than he lived, and appeared resigned to the loss of his life.

**Dairgon:** A man's appearance may contradict what is going on in his mind. I trusted Cawdor completely.

_(Malgeth, Barthou, Ran Lo, and Greim enter)_

My most worthy cousin! I feel I have been ungrateful. You have achieved so much so quickly, that I cannot keep up with the rewards I owe you. If only you deserved less, my thanks might be in the lead. I owe you more than I can repay.

**Malgeth:** Service to you as a loyal subject is its own reward. Your Lordship must accept that service, which is to your title, the State, and your children. We are only doing our duty when we protect your life and honor.

**Dairgon:** Be welcome here. I see a great future for you, and will strive to see you prosper. And, noble Barthou, you are no less deserving. Your deeds will be praised. I will embrace you as a friend of the Throne.

**Barthou:** If I succeed here, all the benefits shall be yours.

**Dairgon:** I am overwhelmed to the point of tears. Sons, kinsmen, lords and members of the court, let it be known that I choose my son Mordan as my successor. From now on, he shall be known as the Lord of Cumberland. He will not be the only one honored today. All merit shall be rewarded. We depart for Malgeth's fortress at Inverns to strengthen our friendship.

**Malgeth:** Leave the details to me. I'll travel on ahead to make everything ready, and delight my wife with the news of your arrival.

**Dairgon:** Most worthy Cawdor.

**Malgeth**: (to himself) Lord of Cumberland? That's an obstacle that may trip me up unless I vault over it. He stands in my way. The darkness must hide my ambitions. The hand must do what the eye does not want to see. But what the eye fears must be accomplished.

_(Malgeth leaves)_

**Dairgon:** True, worthy Barthou. He's the epitome of valiant. His worthiness is a veritable banquet. Let's follow him. He went ahead to prepare a welcome, thinking only of our welfare. He is truly a kinsman without equal.

_(They all leave)_

PART ONE – The Fifth Bit

_Malgeth's fortress at Inverns. Lady Malgeth enters, reading a message from her husband._

**Lady Malgeth:** "They met me in the hour of my victory. I have the strongest evidence that they are wyrds of great power. When I attempted to question them further, they vanished into thin air. While I stood there in amazement, messengers came from the Governor, hailing me as the new Lord of Cawdor, the title with which these Wyrd Sisters had called me earlier. They foretold the future as well, saying " Hail, Governor that shall be!" I am sending you this news, my dearest partner, so that you will not lose a moment's enjoyment of the greatness that's in store for us. Keep this to yourself, and farewell."

Lord of Glomys, and now of Cawdor. He shall be what was promised. But I'm worried about his nature. He is too kind to take shortcuts. He wants greatness. He does not lack ambition. But he does lack the ruthlessness that is required to achieve it. He wants the high office by the righteous path. He won't cheat, because he'd win unfairly. Lord Glomys, you desire what requires great deeds, yet you are too scared to do them, even though you want it to happen. Come home quickly so that I may inspire you with my passion. My words will overcome the scruples standing between you and the grand prize: the crown that fate and the supernatural has prepared for you!

_(A messenger enters)_

What news do you deliver?

**Messenger:** The Governor comes here tonight.

**Lady Malgeth:** Are you mad? Isn't your master with the Governor? Wouldn't he have warned us so that we could prepare?

**Messenger:** My apologies, but it's true. Our Lord is coming. Another messenger came ahead of him to deliver the message.

**Lady Malgeth:** Reward him, for he brings great news!

_(The messenger leaves)_

The messenger of death is hoarse from announcing the news of Dairgon's fatal arrival here. Come to me, spirits that affect the thoughts of humans, and take away the natural tenderness of my sex. Fill me from head to toe with terrible cruelty. Strengthen my blood. Make me remorseless, so that no conscience can alter my plans or get in the way of what must be done. Come to my breasts and turn my milk to poison, you minions of murder, wherever you lurk while waiting for evil deeds! Come darkest night, and cloak yourself with the very smokes of Hell, so that my sharp knife won't see the wound it makes, nor will the Throne, peering through the shroud of darkness, shout "Stop, Stop!"

_(Malgeth enters)_

Great Glomys! Lord of Cawdor! Greater than both, according to the prophecy upon the hill! Your messages have shown me the future so clearly that I feel it's with us now.

**Malgeth:** My love, Dairgon will arrive tonight.

**Lady Malgeth:** And when will he leave?

**Malgeth:** Tomorrow. Or that is his attention, at least.

**Lady Malgeth:** He'll never see tomorrow's sunrise. Your face is like a book, my lord. It will reveal things to its readers. You must avoid suspicion by acting normal. Be welcoming in speech, looks, and deeds. Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent that hides within. Our guests must be taken care of. You must trust tonight's deeds to me. We will have unchallenged power for the rest of our lives.

**Malgeth:** We must discuss this some more.

**Lady Malgeth:** Look open and innocent. To show your feelings is too dangerous. Leave everything to me.

PART ONE – The Sixth Bit

_Outside Malgeth's fortress. Governor Dairgon, Mordan, Delborn, Barthou, Ulanti, Maldiov, Ran Lo, Greim, and Attendants enter_.

**Dairgon:** This fortress has quite the view. The fresh air here is most appealing.

**Barthou:** During the summer, the little martlet choses to build their nests here. There's not a buttress, battlement, corner or eave that isn't used for nesting and hatching eggs by these little birds. I've noticed they chose to live and breed where the air is fresh and clean.

_(Lady Malgeth enters)_

**Dairgon:** Here comes our honored hostess. Sometimes our station is more trouble than it's worth, although it does have its benefits. I must apologize for this inconvenience on your hospitality. Our high regard for you has brought us here.

**Lady Malgeth:** If what we do for you we could do twice, and then twice again, it would be nothing compared to what honors you have bestowed upon our family. For past favors and the most recent honors added to them, our lives are at your service.

**Dairgon:** Where is the Lord of Cawdor? We raced after him, intending to arrive first. But he rides well, and his knowledge of the local terrain, has helped him arrive ahead of us. Fair lady, we are your guests tonight.

**Lady Malgeth:** Ourselves, our staff, and all that we possess are yours to command.

**Dairgon:** Give me your hand. Escort me to our host. We owe him much, and shall continue to reward him. Shall we, hostess?

_(They enter the fortress)_

PART ONE – The Seventh Bit

_A room in Malgeth's fortress. A butler and several waiters are busy at work preparing the welcoming feast. Malgeth enters. He is considering the proposed murder of Governor Dairgon Scot._

**Malgeth:** If we can get away with this, then the sooner we do it, the better. If there were no consequences for the assassination, and success was guaranteed; if this one blow were the end of it, right here and now in this life, I'd take my chances with eternity. But there are always consequences in this life. We teach the arts of war, and then the students turn and wage war upon us. Justice forces us to drink from the very goblets we poison. Dairgon is here because he has two reasons to trust me. Firstly, because I'm his kin and his subject (both of which should prevent me from doing this). Second, since I'm his host, I should do all in my power to protect him in my house, not turn on him and plunge in the dagger myself. Besides, Dairgon has been a fair governor. He's been so incorruptible, that his virtues will fly like ghosts and announce the tragedy of his murder. The Emperor's own cherubim will spread word of the deed so that every eye will be blind with tears. There's really nothing that should drive me to over-reach myself and do this deed, which could bring about my downfall.

_(Lady Malgeth enters)_

What is happening now?

**Lady Malgeth:** He has almost finished eating. Why did you leave the feast?

**Malgeth:** Did he ask about me?

**Lady Malgeth:** What do you think?

**Malgeth:** We'll pursue this action no more. Dairgon has honored me recently, and I've gained respect amongst my peers. We should enjoy these honors, not cast them aside while they're still fresh.

**Lady Malgeth:** Was the hope that drove you before drunk on amasec? Has it been sleeping it off? Did it wake up all hung-over and looked at its drunken actions with nausea? I now know what your love is worth. Are you afraid to actually perform the deeds you dream about doing? Are you such a coward that you desire the throne, yet are willing to let "I dare not" overwhelm "I should"? You're like the cat in the old tale that wanted to eat fish, but refused to get wet.

**Malgeth:** That's enough out of you. I'll dare anything that's worthy of being a man. Anyone who dares more isn't one.

**Lady Malgeth:** What daemon was it that made you share this plan with me? When you dared to try it, then you were a man. To want to be more than you are makes you a greater man. Time and place didn't matter to you before; you were willing to make them happen. Now they've set themselves up as the perfect opportunity, and you've lost your nerve. I've nursed babies. I know what it is to love the child at my breast. While it was smiling up at me, I'd have plucked my nipple from its mouth and dashed it's brains out if I'd sworn to do it. As you have sworn to do this.

**Malgeth:** What if we fail?

**Lady Malgeth:** We fail? Screw up your courage 'til it sticks, and we won't fail. When Dairgon is sleeping, and he'll sleep soundly after his hard journey, I'll get his two chamberlains so drunk their brains will be addled and their memories all confused. When they are drunk and sleeping like pigs, what won't we be able to do to the unprotected Dairgon? Why don't we blame the drunken men-at-arms? They'll be blamed for our great murder.

**Malgeth:** Give birth to sons only! Your limitless courage should only create males in your womb! Won't everyone believe, after we smear the guards sleeping bodies with blood- and use their own blades!- that they have done it?

**Lady Malgeth:** Who would think otherwise, especially as we shall grieve his murder openly and publicly?

**Malgeth:** I'm convinced. I shall devote all my abilities to this terrible deed. Let's go back and pass the time playing the perfect hosts. We must conceal our false hearts behind false masks of friendship.

_(They return to the feast)_


	3. Chapter 3

PART TWO – The First Bit

_A few hours later, in a courtyard within Malgeth's fortress. Barthou enters with his son, Falear, who is carrying a spotlight._

**Barthou:** What time is it, son?

**Falear:** The moon's gone down. I haven't heard the bell tower yet.

Barthou: The moon goes down at twelve. Midnight.

**Falear:** I believe it's later than that.

**Barthou:** Hold up a second, hold my lasgun. There must be budget cuts in the heavens; they've put out the stars. Here, hold my pistol and dagger as well. _(Yawns) _I can't keep my eyes open a second longer, but I don't want to sleep. Emperor take the dark dreams that plague me in my sleep. Give me my lasgun! Who goes there?

_(Malgeth enters with an Attendant)_

**Malgeth:** A friend.

**Barthou:** Still up, good host? The governor's asleep. He's been in a good mood, and tipped all your servants very well. He wishes to give your wife this diamond for being such a kind hostess, and has gone to bed very content.

**Malgeth:** We were unprepared for his visit, but have done the best we could on such short notice.

**Barthou:** It was a splendid reception. I dreamt of the Wyrd Sisters last night. In your case, it seems that they've been pretty accurate.

**Malgeth:** I haven't given them a second thought. But someday, when we have more time to spare, we must talk about their prophecies.

**Barthou:** Whenever you want.

**Malgeth:** Back me when the time comes, and you shall be rewarded.

**Barthou:** If I can remain honorable and loyal to the Throne while doing it, I'll listen to your advice.

**Malgeth:** Sleep well 'til then.

**Barthou:** Thanks, sir. And the same to you.

_(Barthou and Falear leave)_

**Malgeth:** Tell your mistress to ring the bell when my drink is ready, then get yourself to bed as well.

_(The Attendant leaves. Malgeth remains, standing deep in thought.)_

Is this a dagger I see before me? With its handle toward my hand? Let me hold you! I can't touch you, but I can still see you. Why, dark premonition, are you only seen and not felt? Are you just a dagger of thought? An illusion created by feverish thoughts? I still see you, as real as this dagger I now draw. You're leading me the way I was heading, appearing like the tool I was going to use. Do my eyes deceive me, or my other senses? I see you still. Now with a bloody blade and hilt. But there's nothing there. It's the dark thoughts of murder which makes me see this thing. Half the world is asleep, with wicked dreams abusing the sleepers. It is the time for Wyrds to practice their craft. Murderers, awoken by the wolf's howls, quietly pursue their goals like ghosts. Solid earth, hear not my steps or the way I go. My footsteps must not give away my actions, not when the time is right for action. I make threats while he still lives. I may talk myself out of this.

_(A bell rings)_

I'm off, and the deed is good as done. The bell is my signal. Do not hear it, Dairgon, for it's the bell that summons you to heaven…or to hell.

_(Malgeth silently heads for Dairgon's bedroom)_

PART TWO -The Second Bit

_Lady Malgeth enters, carrying a goblet._

**Lady Malgeth:** The drink that has made them drunk has given me courage. What has put out their fire, has ignited mine. What was that? Listen. Only an owl, bellman of death, saying good night. He should be doing it now. The doors are unlocked, and the drunken guards snore along with the one they're supposed to be protecting. I've drugged their drinks so heavily, they're halfway dead themselves.

**Malgeth (calling from upstairs):** Who's there? Halt!

**Lady Malgeth:** What? They're awake, and it hasn't been done! He's been caught in the act! Wait…I had the guard's blades ready. He couldn't miss them. If Dairgon hadn't looked like my father as he slept, I'd have done the deed myself.

_(Malgeth comes in, carrying two daggers. His hands and arms are bathed in blood.)_

My husband!

**Malgeth:** I have done the deed. Did you hear any noise?

**Lady Malgeth:** I heard an owl scream, and the crickets chirp. Didn't you say something?

**Malgeth:** When?

**Lady Malgeth:** Just now.

**Malgeth:** When I came down the stairs?

**Lady Malgeth:** Yes.

**Malgeth:** Listen! Who's in the second chamber?

**Lady Malgeth:** Delborn.

**Malgeth:** I am a dreadful mess.

**Lady Malgeth:** That's a foolish thought - "a dreadful mess".

**Malgeth:** There was one person who laughed in his sleep, and another who cried out "Murder!" so that they woke each other up. I stood and listened, but they only said their prayers and went back to sleep.

**Lady Malgeth:** Delborn and Mordan are both in that room.

**Malgeth: ** One cried "Emperor bless us", and the other said "Amen". It was as if they'd seen me with these executioner's hands. Listening to their fear, I couldn't say "Amen" when they said "Emperor bless us".

**Lady Malgeth:** Don't think about it so much.

**Malgeth:** But why couldn't I say "Amen"? I, who needed blessing the most, couldn't even say "Amen"!

**Lady Malgeth:** The deed mustn't be thought of like this! It'll drive us mad!

**Malgeth:** I thought I heard a voice cry out "Sleep no more! Malgeth has murdered sleep!" Innocent sleep. Sleep that fixes all our cares, the peace at the end of the day, like a bath after hard labor, rest for injured minds, rejuvenator of our souls, the main course in the feast of life…

**Lady Malgeth:** What do you mean?

**Malgeth:** It kept crying "Sleep no more!" to the entire house. "Lord Glomys has murdered sleep, therefore Lord Cawdor shall sleep no more! Malgeth shall sleep no more!"

**Lady Malgeth:** Who was it that cried out like that? My noble lord, you will waste all your strength thinking such things. Go get some water, and wash this evidence from your hands. Why did you bring the daggers with you? They must stay there. Bring them back, and smear the guards with blood.

**Malgeth:** I won't go back. I'm afraid of what I've done… I dare not look at it again!

**Lady Malgeth:** Coward! Give me the daggers! The sleeping and the dead are like pictures. Only children fear pictures of a daemon. If he still bleeds, I'll paint the faces of the guards with it, for they need to look guilty.

_(She goes upstairs. Knocking is heard from outside)_

**Malgeth:** What is this knocking? Why does every noise frighten me? Whose hands are these? Pluck out my eyes! Will the entire ocean be enough to wash my hands clean? No, it's more likely that my hands will stain even the green seas red.

_(Lady Malgeth returns. Her hands are also stained with blood.)_

**Lady Malgeth:** My hands are now the same color as yours, but I'd be ashamed if my heart was as white as yours is. _(There is more knocking.)_ Someone's knocking at the south entrance. We must get to our bedchamber. A little water will wash away the evidence of our deed. The rest will be easy. Get yourself together! _(More knocking)_ Listen, more knocking! Get into your bedclothes! In case we're called we must look like we've been sleeping. You mustn't be so lost in your thoughts!

**Malgeth:** Knowing what I've done, I'd rather not know myself. _(More knocking)_ Just try to wake Dairgon with your knocking! I wish you could!

_(They hurry off to their bedroom)_

PART TWO – The Third Bit

_The main gate of Malgeth's fortress. The Porter enters to answer the knocking. He has drunk a bit too much at the evening's feast._

**Porter:** Here's someone who knows how to knock! If I were the porter of a hell-gate, I'd spend forever turning the key. _(More knocking)_ "Knock, knock, knock!" "By the Four, who's there?" "Why, it's a farmer, who hung himself when the crops didn't come in the way he wanted! C'mon in, time waster! Make sure you brought enough kerchiefs, for you'll surely sweat it out down here!" _(Knocking)_ "Knock, knock, knock!" "By the great enemy, who's there?" "Faith, it's a double-talker, who could speak for both sides of an argument and committed treason enough for the sake of the Throne, but couldn't talk his way past the Emperor's Judgment. Come in, spinster!" _(Knocking)_ "Knock, knock, knock!" "Who's there? Well, if it isn't a Delaque tailor, sent down here for stealing cloth from Esher dresses. Welcome tailor! You can easily heat your iron here." _(Knocking)_ Knock, knock, knock! Give it a rest! What are you? Gah! This place is too cold to be hell. I'm done playing the hell-gate porter. I had thought to wait long enough to let in all the professions, including those who go to hell the righteous way. _(Knocking)_ All right! Enough! Remember to tip the porter!

_(He opens the portal door. Maldiov and Ulanti enter)_

**Maldiov:** Did you stay up so late, friend, that it took you so long to answer the door?

**Porter:** Emperor's Blood, sir. We were partying past the second hour. And drink, sir, is great for three things.

**Maldiov:** And what are these three things?

**Porter:** Well, sir, blood-shot noses, deep sleep, and urine. It turns sex on and off. The desire turns on, but the performance turns off. Therefore, too much drink could be said to be the double-edged sword of lustful thoughts. It makes it, and mars it. It turns you on, but shuts you down. Gives you the urge, but then takes it away. Makes you stand tall, and then shrinks you down. It tricks you with a fantasy, and once you get the lie, it leaves you.

**Maldiov:** I think the drink lied to you this night.

**Porter:** It sure did, sir. It had me by the throat. But I paid it back for that. I was too strong for it. Even though it took my legs out from under me, I still managed to throw it back up.

**Maldiov:** Is your master up?

_(Malgeth enters in his sleeping robe)_

Our knocking must have woken him. Here he comes.

**Ulanti:** Good morning, sir!

**Malgeth:** Good morning to you both.

**Maldiov:** Is the governor up yet, my lord?

**Malgeth:** Not yet.

**Maldiov:** He ordered me to call on him early. I'm nearly late.

**Malgeth:** I'll take you to him. Follow me, this way.

**Maldiov:** I know this is a great honor for you, even though it must be an inconvenience.

**Malgeth:** Tasks we enjoy are never tiresome. This is his door.

**Maldiov:** I guess I'd better wake him. It is what I'm here for, after all.

_(Maldiov enters the room)_

**Ulanti:** Is the governor leaving today?

**Malgeth:** He is. That was his plan.

**Ulanti:** It has been a stormy night. Where we stayed, the chimneys were blown down. And, as the saying goes, voices cried in the wind, screaming of death and making prophecies of dreadful fire and chaotic events leading us to a troubled time. An owl screeched all night, and, some said, the ground itself was sick and shook.

**Malgeth:** Sounds like a rough night.

**Ulanti:** I can't remember another like it in my short lifetime.

_(Maldiov returns)_

**Maldiov:** Horror! Horror! Horror! There are no words…I cannot even conceive of it!

**Malgeth/Ulanti:** What's the matter?

**Maldiov:** Chaos has made its masterpiece! Murder has broken open the Golden Throne and stolen the life within!

**Malgeth:** What are you saying? What life?

**Ulanti:** Do you mean the governor?

**Maldiov:** Enter and see for yourself, though the sight will turn you to stone. Do not ask me to speak. See for yourself. _(Malgeth and Ulanti enter the bedroom)_ Wake up! Wake up! Sound the alarm! Murder and treason! Barthou and Delborn! Mordan, wake up! Shake off your sleep, death's fake, and look upon death itself! Mordan! Barthou! Rise from your graves and walk like the dead to face this horror! Sound the alarm!

_(Lady Malgeth enters)_

**Lady Malgeth:** What's going on? Why does such a hideous alarm summon our guests from their beds? Speak! Speak!

**Maldiov:** Oh, gentle lady, what I have to say is not for your ears. The words themselves would murder any woman who heard them.

_(Barthou enters)_

Barthou! The governor has been murdered!

**Lady Malgeth:** Despair! What? In our house?

**Barthou:** It is too horrible, anywhere. Friend Diov, please, take it back. Say it isn't true!

_(Malgeth and Ulanti return)_

**Malgeth:** If I had died an hour before this tragedy, I'd have lived a blessed life. From this instant on, there's nothing worth living for. Everything is empty. Celebrity and grace are dead. The flavor of life is gone, leaving only dust behind.

_(Mordan and Delborn enter)_

**Delborn:** What's the trouble?

**Malgeth:** The trouble's yours, but you don't know it yet. The spring, the fountain, the very source of your bloodline has been stopped up.

**Maldiov:** Your imperial father has been murdered.

**Mordan:** What? Who did this?

**Ulanti: ** His own guards appear to have done it. Their hands and faces were all coated with blood. Their daggers too, which we found unwiped, lying on their pillows. They stared around and seemed unaware of their surroundings. No man's life was safe in their hands.

**Malgeth:** I do regret my fury, which caused me to kill them.

**Maldiov:** Why did you do this?

**Malgeth:** Who can be wise, surprised, cool, furious, loyal, and neutral, all at the same time? No one. The expression of my anger outran my reason. Here lay Dairgon, his skin splattered with his life's blood, his wounds gaping like holes in reality, letting in the ruinous powers. There lay the murderers, covered in the evidence of their deed, their daggers still dripping with blood. Who could hold back, with a loving heart and the courage to show that love?

**Lady Malgeth:** Help me, please _(she pretends to faint)_.

**Maldiov:** Look after the lady.

**Mordan (to Delborn):** Why do we hold our tongues? This affects us the most!

**Delborn:** What can we say, when our own lives are on the line? We must escape. My tears are not yet ready.

**Mordan:** And my sorrow isn't real yet.

**Barthou:** Guards, look after the lady. It's too cold here in our night robes. Let's get dressed and meet to discuss this most bloody piece of work. We'll try to figure it out. Fears and suspicions make us tremble. By the Golden Throne I stand, and from there I will fight against the unknown subterfuge of evil treason.

**Maldiov:** And so do I.

**All:** So do we all.

**Malgeth:** Let's get dressed quickly and meet together in the hall.

**All:** Agreed.

_(Everyone leaves except for Mordan and Delborn)_

**Mordan:** What will you do? We shouldn't stay with them. A false man can easily feign sorrow. I'll go to Secundus.

**Delborn:** Ashland for me. We'll be safer if we're apart. Here, there are daggers hidden in smiles. Our closest relatives have the most reasons to kill us.

**Mordan:** This murder is just the beginning. Our safest way is out of the line of fire. Let's get out of here as quickly as possible. To hell with the niceties. There's no point in adhering to protocol if it'll just get us killed. We'll steal our own lives, there's no mercy here.

_(They leave)_

PART TWO – The Fourth Bit

_The next morning, outside Malgeth's fortress. Ran Lo and an Old Man enter._

**Old Man:** I can remember seventy years, and within that time I have seen some strange and dreadful things, but this night has surpassed them all.

**Ran Lo:** Ah, good father, you are seeing the skies, angry with the acts of men, threatening the world they've made. By my chrono it's day, and yet the night seems to smother the sun. Is the night so dominant, or the day so ashamed that darkness entombs the earth when life-bringing light should hold sway?

**Old Man:** It's unnatural, just like the deed that was just done. Last Tuesday a predator bird was attacked and killed by mousing owl.

**Ran Lo:** And Dairgon's mounts (this is strange, but true) both beautiful and swift, stunning specimens of their breeds, turned wild. They broke from their stalls, kicked at the grooms, and refused to obey. It was as if they had declared war on mankind.

**Old Man:** I heard that they ate each other.

**Ran Lo:** And they did! I saw it with my own eyes.

_(Maldiov enters)_

Here comes the good Maldiov. How are things now, sir?

**Maldiov:** What, can't you see the weather for yourself?

**Ran Lo:** Has anyone figured out who did this unbelievably bloody thing?

**Maldiov:** The guards that Malgeth killed.

**Ran Lo:** What a horrible day! What could they have hoped to gain?

**Maldiov:** They were corrupted. Mordan and Delborn, the governor's owns sons, have fled the scene. This puts them high on the list of suspects.

**Ran Lo: **Another act against nature! Such careless ambition is its own demise. Then it's most likely that Malgeth will be named governor.

**Maldiov:** He's already been chosen, and has gone to the Governor's Palace for the investment.

**Ran Lo:** And what of Dairgon's body?

**Maldiov:** It has been taken home, to his families tombs.

**Ran Lo:** Are you headed for the palace?

**Maldiov:** No, cousin. I'm heading home.

**Ran Lo:** Well, I'll head to the palace.

**Maldiov:** I hope you will see things going well there. Farewell! Things may have changed for the worse.

**Ran Lo:** Farewell, father.

**Old Man:** Emperor's Mercy go with you, and with all who would make good of bad and friends of foes.

_(They all go in different directions)_


	4. Chapter 4

PART THREE – The First Bit

_The Governor's palace. Barthou enters, deep in thought._

**Barthou:** It's all his now. Governor, Cawdor, Glomys. All as the wyrd women predicted, although I am afraid you came to it by foul methods. They said it wouldn't last, for they also said that I would be the father of future governors. If there is truth in what they said; and it looks like it, based on their, predictions about you; maybe there is hope for what they said about me. I'd better say no more.

_(Malgeth, in the Governor's uniform, Lady Malgeth, Ulanti, Ran Lo, and other Lords, Ladies and attendants enter the palace)_

**Malgeth:** Here's our main guest!

**Lady Malgeth:** If he had been forgotten, our feast would be incomplete and most embarrassing.

**Malgeth:** Our first state dinner is tonight, sir. I request your presence.

**Barthou: ** Of course governor. I am forever in your service.

**Malgeth:** Are you going riding this afternoon?

**Barthou:** Yes, governor.

**Malgeth:** I desired your advice, since it's always sound, for today's council meeting. But I'll talk to you tomorrow. Are you riding far?

**Barthou:** As far, governor, as will fill the time between now and the feast. Unless my steed is fast, I may need an hour or two of the night as well.

**Malgeth:** Don't miss the feast!

**Barthou:** I will not, governor.

**Malgeth:** I have heard that our bloody cousins are hiding in Secundus and Ashland, denying they committed patricide and telling wild stories to those that will listen. But we can discuss that tomorrow, along with other matters of state that concern us both. Take your ride now, and I'll see you when you return tonight. Is Falear going with you?

**Barthou:** Yes, governor. It's time we were off.

**Malgeth: ** May your steeds be swift and sure. I wish you a good ride. Farewell.

_(Barthou exits)._

Everyone is free to do as they will until seven tonight. To make our welcome more festive, we'll keep ourselves apart until the feast. Until then, Emperor watch over you.

_(Everyone leaves except Malgeth and a Servant) _

You there, I want a word with you. Are those men waiting for me?

**Servant:** They are, governor. They are waiting outside the palace gates.

**Malgeth:** Bring them to me.

_(The Servant leaves)_

To have all this is nothing without a little security. I am afraid that the noble nature of Barthou is something I must fear. He is daring, and the valiant set of his mind has a wisdom which guides him to act heroically, yet safely. I don't fear anyone but him. He restrains my brilliance, like Magnus was restrained by the Emperor. He rebuked the Wyrd Sisters when they told me I'd be governor, and demanded they make a prediction for him. Like oracles, they told him he'd be the father of future governors. They gave me an empty rule, to be passed on to someone other than my own sons. If that's the way it is, then I've defiled my mind for Barthou's sons. I've murdered Dairgon for them. I've put venom in my peace for them, and sold my soul to the ruinous powers to make them governors! The sons of Barthou, governor! Rather than that, I challenge Fate to a duel to the death! Who is coming here?

_(The Servant enters with two Murderers)_

Go wait by the door, and come when I call you.

_(The Servant leaves)_

Wasn't it yesterday when we spoke together?

**1****st**** Murderer:** It was, your governorship.

**Malgeth:** Well, then. Have you thought about what I said? You know it was him, who was the source of your misfortunes in the past. You thought it was me, although I am innocent. I proved this to you in our last conversation. I explained to you how he crossed you, the methods he used, who he got to do it, and every little thing that would prove even to a madman "Barthou did it".

**1****st**** Murderer:** You told us all this.

**Malgeth:** Yes I did. And I went even further, which is why we're having this second meeting. Are you so incredibly patient that you can let this go? Are you so good that you can pray for him, and his children, when his actions are leading you to the grave and have made beggars of your families forever?

**1****st**** Murderer:** We are men, governor!

**Malgeth:** Sure, in a catalog you may be listed as "men". Just like hounds, greyhounds, mongrels, mastiffs, strays, shepherds, long-hairs and part-wolves are all listed as "dogs". But a detailed list distinguishes who is swift, slow, subtle, a guardian, or a hunter. Each has a special trait that defines them, by which they are known and told from the others. Men are the same way. Now, if you are in the lists somewhere above the lowest ranks of manhood, say so, and I'll give you a job that will remove your enemy and endear you to all of us who are kept down by his continued existence.

**2****nd**** Murderer:** I'm the type, governor, who is so angry by what the world has done to him that I don't care what I do in the name of revenge.

**1****st**** Murder:** I'm a different type. I'm so weary of disaster and misfortune, that I would bet my life on any chance to make things better. Or end things.

**Malgeth:** Both of you know that Barthou is your enemy.

**Both Murderers:** True, governor.

**Malgeth:** He is mine as well. Every breath he takes stabs at my heart. Sure, I could use my power to sweep him from my sight, and say it was my will that it be so, but I must not. There are certain mutual friends that I need to stand by me. So I must mourn his death, even though I strike him down. And so I need your assistance, to keep this hidden from the public, for a number of important reasons.

**2****nd**** Murderer:** We shall, governor, do what you command us.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Even though our lives…

**Malgeth:** You prove your mettle. Within the hour at the latest, I'll tell you where to hide and give you the best time to do it. This must be done tonight, and away from the palace. Remember, I need to be kept out of this. Also, to make sure that this goes properly, his son Falear is traveling with him, and it is just as important that he shares the same fate as his father. Make up your minds, and I'll come to you later.

**Both Murderers:** Our minds are made up, governor.

**Malgeth:** I'll be with your right away, then. Wait for me inside.

_(The Murderers leave)_

It's finished. Barthou, if your soul is bound for the Throne, you will find out tonight.

_(Malgeth leaves)_

PART THREE – The Second Bit

_Lady Malgeth and a Servant enter._

**Lady Malgeth:** Has Barthou left the palace?

**Servant:** Yes, madam, but he'll return tonight.

**Lady Malgeth:** Tell the governor I'd like a few words with him when he has the time.

**Servant:** I shall, madam.

_(The Servant leaves)_

**Lady Malgeth:** Nothing's gained; all is gone, when what we desire is gained without substance. It's better to be what we destroy, than it is to destroy and live in fear.

_(Enter Malgeth)_

What now, my lord? Why do you stay by yourself, with only your depressing thoughts for company? Thoughts that should have died with the one they're about. Things without a solution should be without concern. What's done is done.

**Malgeth:** We've wounded the snake, not killed it. It'll heal and be itself again, while we continue to live in danger of its bite. But let the framework of life come apart! Let the world and the warp both suffer, before we will eat our meals in fear and continue to sleep in the throes of these nightmares that grip us nightly! Better to be with the dead, whom we have sent to peace in order to gain our own peace, than to be tormented by this agitated state. Dairgon is in his grave. After the trials of life, he sleeps well. Treason has done its worst. Neither steel, nor poison, domestic unrest, or foreign invasion, nothing can touch him now.

**Lady Malgeth:** Come now, my husband. Cover up your haggard looks. You must be bright and jovial with your guests tonight.

**Malgeth:** And I shall, my love. And you must too. Pay close attention to Barthou. It's very important; use your eye and your conversation. This time is unsafe, and we must bury our pride in flattery, make our faces mask our hearts, disguising what lies within.

**Lady Malgeth:** You must stop this.

**Malgeth:** Oh, my wife, my mind is just full of scorpions. You know that Barthou and his son Falear live!

**Lady Malgeth:** But they are not eternal.

**Malgeth:** There's a comfort. They are vulnerable. So be cheerful. Before the bats have flown, or the hum of beetles fills the night air, there will be done a deed of dreadful importance!

**Lady Malgeth:** What will be done?

**Malgeth:** Remain unsullied by the knowledge, my dear, until you applaud what happens. Come, blinding night! Cover up the tender eye of pitiful day, and with your bloody and invisible hand, slay the life that keeps me in fear. Light thickens, and the crows fly home to their gloomy woods. The good things that live under the sun become drowsy, while night's predators begin to wake. You marvel at my words, but be patient. Deeds that start off wrong make themselves stronger through wickedness. So please, come with me.

_(They leave)_

PART THREE – The Third Bit

_Some distance from the palace, three Murderers are waiting._

**1****st**** Murderer:** Who told you to join us?

**3****rd**** Murderer:** Malgeth.

**2****nd**** Murderer:** He shouldn't mistrust us. He's told us exactly what to do.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Then join us. The sun is setting, and travellers are rushing towards the closest inns. The man we're waiting for should be getting closer.

**3****rd**** Murderer:** Listen! I hear horses.

**Barthou (in the distance): ** Give us a light there, will you?

**2****nd**** Murderer:** That's him. The other guests are all inside already.

**1****st**** Murderer:** He's off his horses.

**3****rd**** Murderer:** That's not unusual. All men walk from here to the palace gates. It's only a mile or so.

_(Barthou and Falear enter, carrying lanterns)_

**2****nd**** Murderer:** A light! A light!

**3****rd**** Murderer:** It's him alright.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Get ready.

**Barthou:** It looks like rain tonight.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Let it rain!

_(They attack Barthou)_

**Barthou: ** Treachery! Run, Falear, run! Avenge me! Assassins!

_(Barthou is killed. Falear manages to escape into the night.)_

**3****rd**** Murderer:** Who broke his lantern?

**1****st**** Murderer:** Wasn't that part of the plan?

**3****rd**** Murderer:** We only got one of them. His son got away.

**2****nd**** Murderer:** We've failed at the most important part of the job.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Well, let's go and report how much we've done.

_(They leave)_

PART THREE – The Fourth Bit

_The feasting hall of the palace. A banquet has been prepared. Malgeth, Lady Malgeth, Ran Lo, Ulanti, and a large group of Lords and their Attendants all enter._

**Malgeth:** You all know your places. Please sit. I bid you all welcome.

**Lords:** Thanks to you, governor.

**Malgeth:** I shall mingle and play the humble host. Our hostess will watch over the proceedings from the high table, and greet us at the proper time.

**Lady Malgeth:** Tell our friends from me, sir, that my heart bids them welcome.

_(The Lords all rise and bow. The 1__st__ Murderer appears at the door.)_

**Malgeth:** See, they respond with heart-felt thanks. Ahh, but both sides are full. I'll sit here in the middle. Enjoy yourselves! We'll soon drink a toast!

_(To the murderer):_ There's blood on your face.

**1****st**** Murderer:** It's Barthou's then.

**Malgeth:** Better on you face than in his veins. Is it done?

**1****st**** Murderer:** I slit his throat myself, governor.

**Malgeth:** You're the best of cutthroats. Whoever did in Falear is just as good, unless you got him as well, in which case you have no equal.

**1****st**** Murderer:** Holy Governor, sir…Falear escaped.

**Malgeth: **My illness returns. I was almost cured. Flawless as marble, solid as rock, free as the wind. But now I am bound, confined, shackled to doubts and fears. You're sure Barthou is safe?

**1****st**** Murderer:** Aye, governor. Safe in a ditch, anyway. With twenty great gashes in his head; any one of them would've been fatal.

**Malgeth:** Thanks for that. There the full-grown serpent lies. The youngling that got away may become poisonous as he gets older, but he's got no teeth now. Go for now. We'll talk again tomorrow.

_(The Murderer leaves)_

**Lady Malgeth:** Governor, you do not lead the toast. A feast is not a feast without the host bidding the guests welcome. Food by itself is best at home. The ceremony is the gravy for the meat. It's a poor feast without it.

_(The ghost of Barthou enters, and sits in Malgeth's seat.)_

**Malgeth:** Thanks for reminding me, my sweet. To appetites and good digestion, may both of them be healthy!

**Ulanti:** Join us, Governor.

**Malgeth:** We would have the greatest on Necromunda under one roof, if only our friend Barthou were here. I hope nothing's happened, and I'll just have to confront him for being rude.

**Ran Lo:** His absence, sir, is a breach of his promise. Would the governor grace us with his imperial company?

**Malgeth:** The table is full.

**Ulanti:** Here's a place reserved for you, sir.

**Malgeth:** Where?

**Ulanti:** Here, my lord. Are you feeling alright?

**Malgeth:** Which of you did this? _(Points to the ghost)_

**Lords:** Did what, governor? _(The ghost mimes being stabbed and points at Malgeth)_

**Malgeth:** You can't say I did it! Don't shake your gory locks at me!

**Ran Lo:** Gentlemen, rise. The governor is not well.

**Lady Malgeth:** Sit, good friends. The governor is often like this, and has been since he was little. Please, keep your seats. The fit is momentary, and he'll soon be well again. Pay no attention, or he will become upset and the fit may last longer. Please, eat, and ignore him. _(Under her breath to Malgeth)_ Are you a man?

**Malgeth:** Aye, and a bold one, who dares to look upon something that would scare daemons.

**Lady Malgeth:** Oh really? You are the very image of fear. This is the invisible dagger you said led you to Dairgon all over again. These fits and rages, these imaginary fears of yours, would better suit old women telling stories passed down from their grandmothers around a campfire! You should be ashamed! Why are you making such faces? You're looking at nothing but an empty chair!

**Malgeth:** You think so? Look! Look there! Now what do you think? Why, what do I care? If you can nod, then speak up! If slaughter-houses and graves must send back the dead, we'd do better to feed them to the carrion birds!

_(The Ghost vanishes)_

**Lady Malgeth:** What? Has your imagination unmanned you?

**Malgeth: ** I saw him, as sure as I am standing here.

**Lady Malgeth:** Bah, for shame!

**Malgeth:** Blood has been shed before now, in the olden times, before humane laws reformed society. Yes, and since then too. Murders have been performed too terrible to hear about. There was a time when, when his brains were out, a man would die. Now they rise again, with twenty fatal wounds on their head, and take our chairs. This is stranger than murder…

**Lady Malgeth:** My worthy lord, your guests are missing you.

**Malgeth:** Yes, I am forgetting. Do not worry about me, my friends. I have a strange infirmity, which is nothing to those that know me. A toast! Love and health to all! Then I'll sit down. Bring me some wine, fill up my glass.

_(The Ghost returns)_

I drink to the general joy of the whole table, and to our dear friend Barthou, whom we miss. If only he were here! To all, and to him that we miss, good health and good fortune!

**Lords:** To good health and good fortune!

**Malgeth:** What? Get out of my sight! Back to your grave! Your bones are marrow less, your blood has gone cold, and there is no sight in your glaring eyes!

**Lady Malgeth:** Good guests, think of this as a chronic ailment, nothing more. Unfortunate that it spoils the mood of this occasion.

**Malgeth:** Whatever man dares, I will dare! Approach me like a rugged bear, an angry grox, or a Fenrisian wolf! Take any shape but this one, and my steely nerves will never tremble! Or return to life, and try to punish me with your sword! If I tremble then, you may declare that I am just a baby girl. Be gone, horrible shadow! Unreal apparition, go away!

_(The Ghost vanishes)_

And so, now that it's gone, I am a man again. Please, keep your seats.

**Lady Malgeth:** You've ruined the atmosphere, broken the good mood with this embarrassing display!

**Malgeth:** Can things like this happen, like a cloud ruining a summer's day, without astonishing us? You make me doubt my own nature, for I believe you can see this thing and remain calm, while I tremble with fear.

**Ran Lo:** What thing, governor?

**Lady Malgeth:** Please, don't speak to him. He'll get worse and worse. Questions will enrage him. We must end the feast at once. Don't worry about ceremony, just go right away.

**Ulanti:** Good night, and may the governor feel better soon.

**Lady Malgeth:** A kind good night to you all.

_(She bustles them out.)_

**Malgeth:** It will have blood. They say "blood will have blood". Stones will move and trees will speak. Predictions and understanding the nature of carrion birds have revealed the most hidden murderers. What time of night is this?

**Lady Malgeth:** Nearly morning, it's difficult to tell.

**Malgeth:** What do you think about Maldiov ignoring our invitation?

**Lady Malgeth:** Did you send for him?

**Malgeth:** I hear rumors, but I will send for him. I have a spy in all the noble houses. Early tomorrow I'll go visit the Wyrd Sisters. They shall tell me more, for now I must seek out the worst means to hear the worst news. Nothing will get in my way! I am so drenched in blood that it's just as hard to go back as it is to continue on this path. I have strange thoughts in my head that I must do before I think about them too much.

**Lady Malgeth:** What you need is sleep.

**Malgeth:** Come, we'll go to sleep. I am acting strangely, for this fear is new to me. I am new to these deeds.

PART THREE – The Fifth Bit

_A hill-side, with a thunder storm raging. The Wyrd Sisters enter, meeting up with Helkat, their queen._

**Samantha:** How are you, Helkat? You look angry.

**Helkat:** Have I no reason? You are old hags, impudent and over bold! How dare you trade and traffic with Malgeth in riddles and affairs of death? And I, master of our coven and creator of harm, was left out of the plot, despite my power? And what's worse, all you have done has been to aid a wayward son. Spiteful and wrathful, he loves only what he desires, not what you do. But we shall make amends. Go now, and at the warp-gates meet me in the morning. He will go there to learn more about his destiny. Your cauldron and your spells will provide the charms and everything you require. I'll spend tonight in the ether, watching a dismal death. This great business must be done before noon: Upon a corner of the moon there hangs a drop of vapor that I will catch before it hits the ground. I will distill it with my magic, and it will allow visions that will be so powerful he will become so confused that he will spurn his fate, scorn death, and carry his hopes above all wisdom, grace, or fear. As you know, longing for security is man's greatest enemy.

_(Music plays, and voices call "come away, come away".)_

Hark, I am being called. My little familiar sits in a cloud and waits for me.

_(Helkat flies away.)_

**Samantha:** Come, we must hurry. She'll be back again soon.

_(They vanish.)_

PART THREE – The Sixth Bit

_The Governor's palace. Ulanti enters, talking with Lord Orlock._

**Ulanti:** What I have said seems to be what you are thinking, so interpret it as you will. I'm only saying that things seem to have begun very strangely. The benevolent Dairgon was pitied by Malgeth, and now he's dead. And the valiant Barthou was out walking too late. You could say if you wanted, that Falear killed him, since Falear has fled, because men shouldn't be out walking so late. Who cannot think that it was monstrous for Mordan and Delborn to kill their benevolent father? Damnable fact! It upset Malgeth horribly! Didn't he immediately, overwhelmed by grief, slay the two assassins who were so drunk they had fallen asleep? Wasn't that a noble act? Aye, and a wise one too. It would have angered anyone with a heart to hear the men's denials. And so, I say, he had acted well. And I think that, if he had Dairgon's sons imprisoned, Emperor's Mercy that he won't, they would soon find out what happens to those that commit patricide. So would Falear. But enough of that. From things that he's said, and for missing the tyrant's feast, I've heard that Maldiov lives in disgrace. Do you know where he's gone?

**Orlock:** Dairgon's son, who should be governor instead of this tyrant, lives in Secundus and has been welcomed by Edvart so warmly that his ill-fortune doesn't seem to touch him. Maldiov is on his way there to ask for aid, hoping to rouse the warlike Goliath and his men. With their help, and the Emperor behind them, we may again sleep in peace, feast at our own tables without fear of bloody knives, pay loyal homage, and receive deserved honors, all things we long for now. This report has so angered Malgeth that he prepares for war.

**Ulanti:** Did he summon Maldiov?

**Orlock:** He did. And the messenger was none too happy returning with his "I will not". He turned his back, as if he was saying "You'll rue the day you made me bring back this answer."

**Ulanti:** He should know to keep his distance. May some Throne-bound angel fly to the court of Secundus and arrive ahead of him, so that a miracle may swiftly come to our country, suffering under this tyrants thumb.

**Orlock:** I'll send my prayers with him.

(They leave.)


	5. Chapter 5

PART FOUR – The First Bit

_A cavern set into a hillside. In the center is a boiling cauldron. A thunder storm rages outside. The Wyrd Sisters enter._

**Samantha:** Three times the cat has mewed.

**Sabrina:** Three plus one has the spiny hog whined.

**Selena:** The fiend cries "It's time, it's time!"

**Samantha:** Round about the cauldron go, in the poisoned entrails throw. Toad that sat under stone, for days and nights thirty-one, full of venom it has got, boil it first in the charmed pot!

**All:** Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

**Sabrina:** Fillet of a fen-bound snake, In the cauldron boil and bake; Eye of newt and toe of frog, Hair of bat and tongue of dog, Adder's tongue and lashworm's sting, Lizard's leg and dustbat's wing; To make a charm for powerful trouble, Like a hell-broth boil and bubble.

**All:** Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

**Selena:** Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf; Witch's mummy, entrails engulf from the stranded salt-sea shark, root of hemlock dug in the dark, Liver of a blaspheming priest, gall of goat and putrid yeast stewing through the moon's eclipse, Delaque nose and Esher's lips, Finger of a birth-strangled babe ditch-delivered by a whore, makes the gruel too thick to pour; Add in too a tiger's gut, to the ingredients of our pot.

**All:** Double, double, toil and trouble; Fire burn and cauldron bubble.

**Sabrina:** Cool it with a primate's blood; then the charm is done and good.

_(Helkat enters and joins the Wyrd Sisters)_

**Helkat:** Job well done! I praise your pains and everyone shall share the gains. And now about the cauldron sing, like ghosts and spirits in a ring, Enchanting all that you put in.

_(There is music and chanting as the wytches enchant the cauldron with black spirits. Then Helkat leaves.)_

**Sabrina:** By the pricking of my thumbs, something wicked this way comes; Open, locks, for whoever knocks!

_(Malgeth enters.)_

**Malgeth:** Well now, you secret, black and midnight hags! What are you doing now?

**All:** A deed without a name.

**Malgeth:** I ask you; use your art, no matter how you gain the knowledge, to answer me. Even if you unleash the winds to assail the chapels, cause the seas to swell and swallow up ships, flatten ripened crops and blow down trees, topple fortresses on their guardians' heads and cause the city's towers to bend towards their own foundations, even if you cause nature's elements to run riot to the point where destruction is sick of itself, still I would have you answer my questions.

**Samantha: ** Speak.

**Sabrina:** Demand.

**Selena:** We'll answer.

**Samantha: ** Would you rather hear answers from our mouths, or from the sources themselves?

**Malgeth:** Call them. Let me see them.

**Samantha:** Pour in sow's blood, that has eaten its nine young; Grease that's sweated from an executioner's rope fling into the flame.

**All:** Come, high or low; Yourself and your rank do show!

_(There's a clap of thunder. The 1__st__ Apparition is a helmeted head.)_

**Malgeth:** Answer me, you unknown power…

**Samantha:** He knows your thoughts, hear his speech, but speak not.

**1****st**** Apparition:** Malgeth! Malgeth! Malgeth! Beware Maldiov, beware the Lord of Fyfe! Dismiss me now. Enough!

_(The Apparition descends through the floor.)_

**Malgeth:** Whatever you are, thanks for the warning. You've guessed what I feared. But one more word…

**Samantha:** He will not be ordered back. But here comes another, more powerful than the first.

_(More thunder. The 2__nd__ Apparition is a blood-covered child.)_

**2****nd**** Apparition:** Malgeth! Malgeth! Malgeth!

**Malgeth: ** If I had three ears, I'd hear you.

**2****nd**** Apparition:** Be bloody, bold, and steadfast. Laugh in scorn at the power of man, for no man born of woman can harm Malgeth.

_(The Apparition descends through the floor.)_

**Malgeth:** I shall let Maldiov live. Why should I fear him? But I'll make sure and back fate up. Maldiov must die. Only then can I tell my fears that they lie. Not even thunder will disturb my sleep after that.

_(A clap of thunder. The 3__rd__ Apparition is a child, wearing a crown and holding a tree in his hands.)_

What is this? It rises like a princely child, but wears a king's crown on its infant head.

**All:** Listen, but don't speak to it!

**3****rd**** Apparition:** Be lion-hearted, proud, and pay no attention to who complains, who frets, or where conspirators are. Malgeth shall not be defeated until Great Byrnam Wood itself comes to assail him at the palace.

_(The Apparition descends through the floor.)_

**Malgeth:** That will never happen! Who can command a forest or order the trees to pull up their roots? This bodes well. Good! Sleepless dead, never rise, not until Byrnam Wood rouses itself. Imperial Malgeth will live his full life span, and die of old age. Yet, I must know one more thing. Tell me, if your powers can, will Barthou's sons ever be Governors?

**All:** Seek to know no more!

**Malgeth:** I must know! Deny me, and an eternal curse shall befall you! Tell me_… (The cauldron sinks into the earth.) _ Why does the cauldron sink? What's this infernal noise?

**Samantha:** Show!

**Sabrina:** Show!

**Selena:** Show!

**All:** Show his eyes, grieve his heart; Come like shadows, then depart.

_(A line of eight ghostly Governors appears. The last is carrying a hand mirror. Barthou's Ghost follows the procession.)_

**Malgeth: ** I can see Barthou's spirit in you, be gone! Your laurel blinds my eyes! And you, your hair under your laurel is blonde like the first. This third ghost is like the first two. Filthy hags! Why do you show me this? A fourth? Look, eyes! Will this line stretch out until the end of time? And another? A seventh? I don't want to see any more. And yet, here's the eighth, carrying a mirror that shows me even more! There are some whose many laurels combine many rules and unite the planet! Horrible sight! Now I see it's true, for the bloody Barthou smiles at me and indicates that they are his descendants! Can this be?

**Samantha:** Aye sir, this is all so. But why do you stand in amazement? Come sisters, let's cheer up his spirits and show the best of our enchantments. I'll charm the air to make a sound while you perform your dance around. And so this governor may kindly say, our duty to his satisfaction paid.

_(Unearthly music sounds, and the Wytches cavort around. They fade to nothing, leaving Malgeth alone.)_

**Malgeth:** Where are they? Gone? May this wicked hour be forever cursed in the calendar. Come in, whoever's out there!

_(Ulanti enters.)_

**Ulanti:** What can I do for you, governor?

**Malgeth:** Did you see the Wyrd Sisters?

**Ulanti:** No, my lord.

**Malgeth:** They didn't go past you?

**Ulanti:** They did not, my lord.

**Malgeth:** May the air they ride be infected! Let all those who trust them be damned! I heard the roar of engines. Who passed by?

**Ulanti:** There were two or three, my lord, who were bringing word that Maldiov has fled to Secondus.

**Malgeth:** Fled to Secondus!

**Ulanti:** Yes, governor.

**Malgeth:** Time has anticipated my dark ambitions. My desires will never be caught unless the deeds instantly go with them. From this moment on, I will unite my thoughts and actions. I think it, and it will be done. I will surprise the castle of Maldiov, seize Fyfe and put his wife, his children, and all those who belong to his bloodline to the sword. No boasting like a fool! I'll do this now before my desire cools. No more visions! Where are the messengers? Come, bring me to them.

_(They leave.)_

PART FOUR – The Second Bit

_Maldiov's castle in Fyfe. Lady Maldiov, her son, and Ran Lo enter._

**Lady Maldiov:** What did he do, to make him flee Primus?

**Ran Lo:** You must have patience, madam.

**Lady Maldiov:** He didn't have any. His flight was madness. He has done nothing wrong, but his fear will make him look like a traitor.

**Ran Lo:** You don't know if it was wisdom or fear.

**Lady Maldiov:** Wisdom? To leave his wife and children, his house and his titles in the place he runs from? He doesn't love us. He lacks natural instincts, for the tiniest bird, when her young are in her nest, will fight against much larger birds. He does this all from fear, and not from love. There is no wisdom when the flight runs against all reason.

**Ran Lo:** My dearest cousin, please control yourself. As for your husband, he is noble, wise, just, and knows what's going on here. I dare not say anything else. But the times are cruel when we are traitors and don't know it. When rumors grow from fears, even when we don't know what we fear. And so we are tossed to and fro as if we were caught at sea in a storm. I must go, but it won't be long before I'll be back. At the worst, everything will end, or else return to the way they were before. My pretty cousin, Emperor watch over you.

**Lady Maldiov:** My son has a father, and at the same time, he's fatherless.

**Ran Lo:** I am such a fool, that I cannot stay longer without disgracing myself or embarrassing you. I must go now.

_(Ran Lo leaves.)_

**Lady Maldiov:** My son, your father is dead. What will you do now? How will you live?

**Son:** Like the birds do, mother.

**Lady Maldiov:** What? Eating worms and flies?

**Son:** I mean with whatever I can get, like they do.

**Lady Maldiov:** Poor bird! Don't you fear the net, traps, or cages?

**Son:** Why should I, mother? They don't try to catch poor birds. But no matter what you say, my father is not dead.

**Lady Maldiov:** He is dead. What will you do for a father?

**Son:** No, what will you do for a husband?

**Lady Maldiov:** Why, I can buy myself twenty at any market.

**Son:** Then you should buy them and sell them again.

**Lady Maldiov:** You speak like a child, but very cleverly.

**Son:** Was my father a traitor, mother?

**Lady Maldiov:** Yes, he was.

**Son:** What's a traitor?

**Lady Maldiov:** Why, it's someone who swears oaths, but lies.

**Son:** And everyone who does that is a traitor?

**Lady Maldiov:** Everyone who does that is a traitor, and must be hanged.

**Son:** And must all who swear and lie be hanged?

**Lady Maldiov:** Every one.

**Son:** Who hangs them?

**Lady Maldiov:** Why, the honest men.

**Son:** Then the traitors are fools. There are enough that swear and lie to beat up the honest men and hang them instead.

**Lady Maldiov:** Emperor protect you, little monkey! But what will you do for a father?

**Son:** If he were dead, you'd cry for him. If you didn't, it'd be a good sign that I'd be getting a new father soon.

**Lady Maldiov:** Oh, how you prattle!

_(A Messenger enters.)_

**Messenger:** Throne watch over you, fair lady. You don't know me, but I know you by your rank. You are in grave danger. If you will take an ordinary man's advice, don't be found here. Flee with your little ones! I'm sorry to frighten you like this, but a worse fate is close at hand. Emperor protect you! I must not stay any longer.

_(He leaves.)_

**Lady Maldiov:** Where should I go? I haven't done anything wrong. Now I remember, I am in this pitiful world, where doing harm earns praise, and to do good is considered dangerous and foolish. Why then do I use that childish defense "I have done nothing wrong?

_(A small mob of Murderers enter.)_

Who are these people?

**Murderer:** Where is your husband?

**Lady Maldiov:** Hopefully not in any place so desecrated that people like you may find him.

**Murderer:** He's a traitor.

**Son:** You lie, you long-haired villain!

**Murderer:** You dare? You son of a traitor!

_(He stabs him.)_

**Son:** He has killed me, mother! Please, run away! _(He dies)_

_(Lady Maldiov runs off, screaming "Murder". The Murderers pursue her.)_

PART FOUR –The Third Bit

_Secundus, near the Governor's fortress. Mordan and Maldiov enter._

**Mordan:** Let's find some desolate shadow, and then we can cry until we're empty.

**Maldiov:** Rather, let's take up our weapons, and like good men go to the defense of our homeland. Each new morning, new widows mourn and new orphans cry. New sorrows strike the very face of the heavens, so that they cry out in sympathy with Primus.

**Mordan:** I'll weep what I believe. Consider what that is. And what I can redress, when the time is right, I will. What you have said may be true. This tyrant, whose very name blisters my tongue, was once thought to be honest. You were his friend. He hasn't harmed you yet. I am young, and you may do yourself some good with him through me: by betraying me to him. Like sacrificing an innocent lamb to appease an angry god.

**Maldiov:** I am not treacherous.

**Mordan:** But Malgeth is. A good and virtuous person may yield to pressures from their leader. But I beg your forgiveness. My thoughts can't change what you are. Angels still shine, even though the brightest have fallen. All foul things want to look like grace, but grace can't change that it looks like grace.

**Maldiov:** I have lost all my hopes.

**Mordan:** Maybe that's why I have my doubts. Why did you leave your wife and child, your most precious possessions, in that mess without even saying farewell? Please, don't let my suspicions dishonor you. They're for my protection. You may be honorable and just, no matter what I think.

**Maldiov:** Bleed, bleed, poor Primus! Great tyranny, make your base strong, for good dares not stop you. Display your wrongs, your position protects you. Farewell, lord. I will not be the villain you think I am. Not for all of Primus or the rest of Necromunda.

**Mordan:** Don't be offended. I'm not completely afraid of you. I think Primus sinks under the yoke of oppression. It weeps, it bleeds, and every day a new slash is added to its wounds. And yet I think there are some there who would come to my aid, and Secundus has offered me a generous force of troops. Despite all this, when I have the tyrants head under my foot, or impaled on my sword, my poor Primus will feel more vices than it had before he took over. It will suffer more, and in more ways, under the new governor.

**Maldiov:** Who could that be?

**Mordan:** I'm talking about myself. I know how deep my vices go. When I take over, black Malgeth will seem pure as snow. Poor Primus will consider him a lamb, compared to the atrocities I will perform.

**Maldiov:** Not in all the forces of the ruinous powers can be found a daemon more steeped in evil to top Malgeth.

**Mordan:** Oh, he's bloody, lustful, greedy, traitorous, lying, impetuous, malicious, basically possessing every sin that has a name. But there's no bottom, none, for my lust. Your wives, your daughters, your mothers and your virgins could not satisfy my desires. Nothing that opposed my will would stand before my passions. Better Malgeth then someone like me in charge.

**Maldiov:** Boundless self-indulgence can be a tyrant. It has caused the fall of many rulers before their time. But don't be afraid to take up what is yours. You can indulge in your pleasures and still seem pure. You can cover everything up. We have plenty of willing women. You can't be so lustful that you would use up all those who would be attracted to you and your position.

**Mordan:** Along with that, among my vices is such an insatiable greed that, if I ruled, I would banish the nobles from their lands, desire one man's jewels and another man's house. My gains would just be like gravy on my hunger for more, so that I would invent arguments against the good and loyal subjects, destroying them for their wealth.

**Maldiov:** This type of greed goes deeper. It has deeper roots than lust, and has been the death of many leaders. But do not fear. Primus has enough riches to satisfy you with your own properties. These vices are manageable, when compared with your virtues.

**Mordan:** But I have none. I have none of the virtues that make a leader; justice, sincerity, temperance, stability, generosity, perseverance, mercy, humility, devotion, patience, courage, or fortitude. I overflow with all the finer points of vice in all its many guises. No, if I had power, I would waste everything good, destroy the peace, and ruin all unity on Necromunda.

**Maldiov:** Oh Primus! Primus!

**Mordan:** If a man like I described is fit to rule, then speak up. I am that type of man.

**Maldiov:** Fit to rule? No! Not even to live! Miserable nation! With an unworthy tyrant ruling by bloody treachery, when will you know peaceful days again? The rightful heir stands accursed by his own words, a blasphemy on his heritage. His father was a virtuous ruler, the lady that bore him devout and faithful to the Throne. Farewell! These evils you put on yourself have banished me from my homeland. My heart, your hope ends here.

**Mordan:** Maldiov, this outburst, proof of your integrity, has removed the vices from my soul and convinced me of your sincerity. Devilish Malgeth has tried to win me to his side using many of these ruses. It is simply wisdom that prevents me from believing too easily. May the Emperor mediate between you and me. Even now, I align myself with you and retract all I have said against myself. All the taints and vices I gave myself are strangers to me. I've never been with a woman, never gone back on my word, rarely desired what wasn't mine, and never broken my faith. I wouldn't sell out a daemon to another ruinous power, and I love truth as much as I love life. My first lies were those things I said about myself. What I really am is for you and my home to command. In reality, before you arrived, Captain Seaward, with ten thousand troops, fully equipped, was preparing to depart for Primus. Now we'll go together, with our chance of success equal to the necessity of our actions. But why are you so quiet?

**Maldiov:** It's hard to reconcile such welcome and unwelcome things at the same time.

_(A Medicae enters.)_

**Mordan:** We'll talk more later. Is the governor coming?

**Medicae:** Yes sir. There is a crowd of wretched souls begging for his cure. Their sicknesses baffle our medical skills, but his touch, blessed by the Emperor himself, cures their ills.

**Mordan:** Thank you, medicae.

_(The Medicae leaves.)_

**Maldiov:** What disease is he talking about?

**Mordan:** It's called "The Evil". A miraculous gift the governor has, which I've seen him use often since I arrived here in Secundus. How he does it, only he knows. But strangely afflicted people, often swollen and covered in ulcers, who cannot be helped by the medicae, he cures. He hangs a golden aquila around their necks, and prays to the God-Emperor. It's said that he'll pass on this gift to his heirs. In addition to this power, he has been blessed by the Throne with the gift of prophecy. The Emperor has surely blessed his rule and filled him with grace.

_(Ran Lo enters.)_

**Maldiov:** Look who's here!

**Mordan:** He's from Primus, but I don't recognize him.

**Maldiov:** My good cousin, welcome to Secundus.

**Mordan:** Now I know who he is. May the Emperor remove the things that make us strangers.

**Ran Lo:** Amen to that.

**Maldiov:** Is Primus still the same?

**Ran Lo:** Sadly, our poor homeland is hardly recognizable. It's no longer our homeland, more like our graveyard. No one who understands what is happening smiles anymore. Sobs, groans and shrieks that rend the air are ignored. Violence and sorrow seem to be the current delights. No one asks for whom the funeral bell tolls anymore. Good men expire before the flowers in their hats, dying before their time.

**Maldiov:** Well said, and all too true.

**Mordan:** What's the latest grief?

**Ran Lo:** News an hour old is stale, as fresh bad news arrives every minute.

**Maldiov:** How is my wife?

**Ran Lo:** She's well…

**Maldiov:** And my children?

**Ran Lo:** Well too…

**Maldiov:** The tyrant has left them in peace?

**Ran Lo:** They were at peace, when I left them.

**Maldiov:** Don't hold back with the news, how are things?

**Ran Lo: **When I came here to bring the news, which I have heavily carried, there was a rumor running around that many worthy men were up in arms. Which I can believe, since I saw the tyrant's troops on the march. Now is the time to help. Your presence in Primus would raise an army; even make our women fight in order to end their current situation.

**Mordan:** Let them take comfort, for we are going there. The governor of Secundus has lent us Captain Seaward and ten thousand men. There's no better or more experienced soldier on all of Necromunda.

**Ran Lo:** I wish I could answer such comforting news with some of my own! But I have news that should only be told to the desert winds, where nobody could hear it.

**Maldiov:** What is it about? Public news or private news?

**Ran Lo:** Every honest person shares in the woe, but it's mostly for you.

**Maldiov:** It's for me, then quickly, let me have it.

**Ran Lo:** Do not hate me, for I fear that I am the bearer of the saddest news you shall ever hear.

**Maldiov:** I think I can guess…

**Ran Lo:** Your fortress was taken by surprise. Your wife and children were savagely slaughtered. If I was to tell you how, your death would be added to theirs.

**Mordan: ** Merciful Emperor! What are you doing, man? Don't hide your eyes within your hat! Give words to your sorrow! Keeping your grief silent will break your heart!

**Maldiov:** My children too?

**Ran Lo:** Wife, children, staff, everyone that could be found.

**Maldiov:** And I had to be away! My wife was killed too?

**Ran Lo:** Just as I've said.

**Mordan:** Take comfort from this: we'll make revenge the medicine to cure this deadly grief.

**Maldiov:** He has no children! All my little ones? Did you say all of them? Oh, daemon-spawn! All? All my little ones and their mother in one fell swoop?

**Mordan:** Face this like a man.

**Maldiov:** I will do so. But I must also feel it like a man. I can only remember these things that were so precious to me. Did the God-Emperor watch this, but do nothing to defend them? Cursed Malgeth! They were killed because of you! I am nothing! For my sins they were killed, not their own. May they rest in peace.

**Mordan:** Let this be the charge in your sword. Let grief turn to anger, don't blunt your heart, enrage it!

**Maldiov:** Oh, I could weep with my eyes while ranting with my mouth! But there can be no delay! Bring this fiend of Primus face to face with me! Put him within reach of my power sword. If he escapes, then the Throne may forgive him!

**Mordan:** Spoken like a man. Come, let's go to the governor. We're ready, and only need to take our leave. Malgeth is ripe for the picking, and the Emperor above girds for war. Take what comfort you can, the night is long that has no dawn.

_(They all leave.)_


	6. Chapter 6

PART FIVE – The First Bit

_A room in the Governor's Fortress in Primus. A Medicae and a female Personal Assistant enter._

**Medicae:** We've been watching her for two nights, but I haven't seen any sign of what you report. When did she last sleepwalk?

**Assistant:** Since the governor went to war, I have seen her get up, throw on a nightgown, unlock her safe, take out a parchment, fold it, write on it, read it, and then lock it up and return to bed. All without waking up.

**Medicae:** Very strange, to do such detailed tasks while remaining asleep. While she's sleepwalking, have you seen her perform any other actions, or have you heard her say anything?

**Assistant:** She has said things that I will not repeat.

**Medicae:** You can tell me. It may help if you do.

**Assistant:** Not to you or anyone, since no one can vouch for what I would say.

_(Lady Malgeth enters with an old-fashioned candle)_

Look, here she comes! This is what she usually does, and I swear she's fast asleep. Keep quiet, and we can watch her.

**Medicae:** Where did she get that candle?

**Assistant:** It was on her nightstand. She has ordered that lighted candles be constantly by her bed.

**Medicae:** But look, her eyes are wide open.

**Assistant:** Yes, but she's not really seeing anything.

**Medicae:** What's she doing now? Look at how she's rubbing her hands.

**Assistant:** It's one of her habits. It's like she's washing her hands. I've seen her do that for a quarter of an hour.

**Lady Malgeth:** Here's another spot!

**Medicae:** Listen, she's speaking. I'll record this with my dataslate, so I won't have to rely on my memory.

**Lady Malgeth:** Out, damned spot! Out I say! One…two bells…then now is the time to do it. The warp is murky. Control yourself my lord! A soldier that is so afraid? Why should we fear who knows, when no one can challenge our power? But who would've thought that old man had so much blood in him?

**Medicae:** Did you hear that?

**Lady Malgeth:** The lord of Fyfe had a wife, where is she now? Will my hands never be clean? Stop this, my husband, stop! You'll ruin everything if you can't control yourself!

**Medicae:** Go on, you know something that you shouldn't.

**Assistant:** She has told secrets, I'm sure of that. Emperor only knows what she knows.

**Lady Malgeth:** My hands still smell of blood. All the perfumes known to man cannot camouflage my hands. Oh! Oh! Oh!

**Medicae:** What a sigh that was! Her heart bears a heavy burden.

**Assistant:** I wouldn't have a heart like that in my chest. The rest of my body would be embarrassed.

**Medicae:** Well, well, well…

**Assistant:** Emperor let it be well, sir!

**Medicae:** I cannot treat this affliction. But I've known people who walk in their sleep without such burdens weighing upon them.

**Lady Malgeth:** Wash your hands, get ready for bed. Don't look so scared. I'm telling you, Barthou is buried. He can't come out of his grave.

**Medicae:** So this is it?

**Lady Malgeth:** To bed, to bed. Someone's knocking at the gate. Come, come, come, come. Give me your hand. What's done cannot be undone. To bed, to bed, to bed.

_(She leaves.)_

**Medicae:** Will she go back to bed?

**Assistant:** Immediately.

**Medicae:** Foul whispers are circulating. They say unnatural deeds will breed unnatural troubles, and that disturbed minds will tell their secrets to their pillows. I believe she needs a priest, more than she needs a medicae. God-Emperor forgive us all. Look after her. Try to keep her calm while you keep an eye on her. Good night. I cannot believe what I have seen and heard tonight. I'll keep my thoughts to myself.

**Assistant:** Good night, medicae.

_(They leave.)_

PART FIVE – The Second Bit

_The country outside Primus. Drums sound the march, and flags of many units are flying. Ty, Catallus, Greim, Ulanti, and Guardsmen enter._

**Ty:** The forces from Secondus are nearby, led by Mordan, his uncle Seaward, and good Maldiov. They yearn for revenge, for their just causes drive them to battle. Their call to arms would raise the dead.

**Greim:** We will meet them near Byrnam Wood. They are coming that way.

**Catallus:** Does anyone know if Delborn is with his brother?

**Ulanti:** We are certain he is not. I have a file on their leaders. There's Seaward's son, and many other young officers eager for their first battle.

**Ty:** What's the tyrant doing?

**Catallus:** He has upgraded the fortifications on the governor's palace. Some say he's gone mad. Others, those who hate him less, say he's got a "valiant fury." But one thing's for certain, he's lost all self-control.

**Greim:** Now he feels his secret murders sticking to his hands. Every minute revolts punish his breach of faith. Those he leads move by their sense of duty, not out of respect or admiration. He feels his title hanging loosely around him, like an Astarte's cloak on a Squat-sized thief.

**Ty:** Who can blame his nerves for being shot, when his very being is ashamed at itself for being his?

**Catallus:** Well then, shall we march on and give our allegiance where it truly belongs? We'll meet the medicine for our ailing homeland, and with him we'll bleed every drop of the sickness from Primus.

**Ulanti:** Or as much as we need to cultivate the flowers of rule while drowning the weeds. Let's go to Byrnam Wood.

_(They march off.)_

PART FIVE – The Third Bit

_A court in the fortress of the Governor. Malgeth, the Medicae, and Attendants enter._

**Malgeth:** No more reports! Let them all flee! Until Byrnam Woods comes to the palace, I shall know no fear! And this boy Mordan! Wasn't he born of woman? The spirits that know all of importance in this mortal realm have told me this: "Fear not, Malgeth, for no man that has been born of woman shall ever have power over you". So run, you false lords, and mingle with the Secundus degenerates! My mind and my heart will never wilt with doubt or shake in fear!

_(A Servant enters)_

Daemons turn you black, you pale lunatic! Why do you look so frightened?

**Servant:** There are ten thousand-

**Malgeth:** Chickens, villain?

**Servant:** Soldiers, sir.

**Malgeth:** Go slap your face and redden up your cheeks, you lily-livered boy. What soldiers, buffoon? Little deaths take you; your pallid cheeks encourage fear! What soldiers, pale jester?

**Servant:** The Secundus army, if you please.

**Malgeth:** Get your face away from me.

_(The Servant runs off.)_

Sterran! I am sick at heart when I see such… Sterran! This attack will cheer me up forever, or disseat me. I have lived long enough. My way of life has reached its autumn. Everything that should come with old age; love, honor, obedience, throngs of friends; I cannot expect to have. In their place I have curses, not loud, but deeply felt, and lip service, which they pay because they dare not do otherwise. Sterran!

_(Sterran enters.)_

**Sterran:** What do you desire, governor?

**Malgeth:** What's the latest news?

**Sterran:** We have confirmed all reports.

**Malgeth:** I'll fight then, until my flesh has been hacked from my bones. Get my armor!

**Sterran:** It's not needed yet.

**Malgeth:** I'll put it on anyway. Send out more scouts. Search the country and hang everyone who talks of fear. Get me my armor. How is your patient, medicae?

**Medicae:** She's not sick, my lord, as much as she is troubled by hallucinations that keep her from sleeping soundly.

**Malgeth:** Then cure her of that. Can't you sooth a diseased mind? Pluck from memory some deep sorrow or cut out troubles written on the brain? Use some antidote to clear whatever chokes her breast and weighs heavily upon her heart?

**Medicae:** In this, the patient must cure themselves.

**Malgeth:** Throw medicine to the dogs, then. It's of no use to me! You, come help me put my armor on. Give me my powerlance. Sterran, find out more. Medicae, the lords run from me. Come on, Sterran, get moving. Medicae, if you could diagnose what's wrong with Primus, find her disease and make her strong and healthy, I would applaud you until the echoes applaud you again. Pull off the bracer, I say. Where is the purgative that would flush the Secundians out? Have you heard about them?

**Medicae:** Yes, my governor. Your actions have brought them to our notice.

**Malgeth:** Bring the rest with me. I will not be afraid of death until Byrnam Wood comes to the palace.

_(Malgeth and Sterran leave.)_

**Medicae:** If I were away from here, no amount of money would get me back again.

_(He leaves.)_

PART FIVE – The Fourth Bit

_The countryside near Byrnam Wood. The drums sound, and the flags of the rebels mix with the flags from Secundus. Mordan, Seaward, Maldiov, Seaward's Son, Ty, Catallus, Greim, Ulanti, Ran Lo, and Soldiers enter._

**Mordan:** Kinsman, I hope the day will soon come when we may all sleep safely in our beds.

**Ty:** We have no doubts.

**Seaward:** What is this wood ahead of us?

**Ty:** It's called Byrnam Wood.

**Mordan:** Tell ever soldier to cut down a bough for himself, and to bear it before him. This will cover the size of our forces, and make their scouts report false numbers.

**Soldier:** It shall be done.

**Seaward:** Our scouts report that the tyrant is still in the fortress. He'll wait and let us besiege it.

**Mordan:** It's his best chance. Whenever they've had a chance to leave, men of all ranks have left him. No one is left to fight for him but mercenaries, and their hearts are in their pockets.

**Maldiov:** Let our just condemnations wait for the real thing. We must plan the battle carefully.

**Seaward:** The time comes when we will know what we have and what we owe. Speculative thoughts bring uncertain hope, but certain issues must be decided with action. And so we're off to war.

_(They all march off.)_

PART FIVE – The Fifth Bit

_The same court in the governor's palace. Malgeth, Sterran, and Soldiers enter._

**Malgeth:** Display our banners on the outer walls. The cry of "Here they come" goes up. Our fortresses' strength will laugh at any pitiful siege. Let them sit until famine and disease takes them! If they hadn't been reinforced with troops that should be ours, we would have met them boldly, face-to-face, and driven them back to their homelands.

_(There is a cry of women inside the palace.)_

What is that noise?

**Sterran:** It is the cry of women, my lord.

_(He leaves.)_

**Malgeth:** I have almost forgotten the taste of fear. There was a time when such night-shrieks would have chilled me, and such a display would've raised my hair on end. But I am full of horrors. Terrors are familiar to my murderous thoughts. They can't affect me anymore.

_(Sterran returns.)_

**Sterran:** The governess, my lord, is dead.

**Malgeth: **She should have died later, when the time was appropriate for such a thing. Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow creeps by day by day until the end of time. And all of our yesterdays have shown the way for fools to go to death. Out, brief candle! Life's nothing but a walking shadow, a poor actor that struts and struggles during their time upon the stage, and then is gone for good. It is tale told by an idiot, full of sound and fury, but signifying nothing.

_(A Messenger enters.)_

You've come to use your tongue, so quick, your news!

**Messenger:** My lord, I should report what I know I saw, but I don't know how to do it.

**Malgeth:** Just say it, then!

**Messenger:** As I stood my watch upon the hills, I looked towards Byrnam. As I watched, I thought the wood began to move.

**Malgeth:** Lying wretch!

**Messenger:** I'll endure your wrath, if it isn't so. You can see it coming not three miles away. I say it's a moving forest.

**Malgeth:** If you are lying, you'll be hung alive upon the nearest tree until starvation takes you. If you speak truly, then I don't care if you do the same to me. I withdraw my resolve, and begin to doubt the prophecy made by the fiend that lies like truth. "Fear not until Byrnam Wood comes to the palace." And now a wood is marching this way. To arms! To arms and to the field! If what he swears does appear, then there is no point in trying to run away or hide within the walls. I begin to grow weary of the sun, and wish the world would just fall apart. Sound the alarm! Come wind! Come ruin! At least I'll die with my armor on.

_(They all leave.)_

PART FIVE – The Sixth Bit

_Before the gates of the governor's fortress. Mordan, Seaward and Maldiov enter with their army. They are all carrying tree branches._

**Mordan:** We're close enough. Throw down your camouflage so they may see us as we are. You, my uncle, shall take my cousin, your noble son, and will have the honor of leading the first encounter. Maldiov and myself will take charge of the rest, like we planned.

**Seaward:** Fare you well. If we find his army before the night falls, let us be defeated if we're not prepared to fight!

**Maldiov:** Let all our trumpets sound. Blow them all, these deafening heralds of blood and death.

_(They leave.)_

PART FIVE – The Seventh Bit

_Another part of the battlefield. Malgeth enters._

**Malgeth:** They've got me trapped. I cannot escape. Like a beast, I must stand and fight. What kind of man wasn't born of a woman? He's the only one I need to fear.

_(Young Seaward enters)_

**Young Seaward:** What is your name?

**Malgeth:** You'll be afraid to hear it.

**Young Seaward:** No, not even if you name yourself one of the ruinous powers.

**Malgeth:** My name is Malgeth.

**Young Seaward:** The powers themselves could not pronounce a name more hateful to me.

**Malgeth:** No, nor more frightening!

**Young Seaward:** You lie, abhorrent tyrant! I'll prove you lie with my sword!

_(They draw power swords and fight. Young Seaward is slain.)_

**Malgeth:** You were born of woman! I smile at swords and laugh at weapons when they are brandished by any man who's born of woman!

_(Malgeth leaves. The sounds of battle come closer. Maldiov enters, searching for Malgeth.)_

**Maldiov:** The noise came from over there. Tyrant! Show your face! If you are dead by any hand but mine, my wife and children will haunt me forever! I cannot fight these mercenaries, who are hired to wield their weapons. It must be you, Malgeth, or I will sheath my sword unused. You should be here, judging by the noise of battle. Let me find him! I ask for nothing else!

_(Mordan and Seaward enter)_

**Seaward:** This way, my lord. The fortress has surrendered without a struggle. They tyrant's troops fight on both sides. The noble lords fight bravely in the war. The day is almost yours, and there's little else to do.

**Mordan:** We have met some of the enemy, who turned and fought beside us.

**Seaward:** Enter the fortress, sir.

_(Everyone exits. Then Malgeth returns.)_

**Malgeth:** Why should I play the fool and die on my own sword? When I see living foes, the gashes fit better upon them.

_(Enter Maldiov)_

**Maldiov:** Turn, hell-hound, turn!

**Malgeth:** Of all the men on this field, I've only avoided you. Go away! My soul is too drenched with your blood already.

**Maldiov:** I have no words for you. My sword will do the talking, for you are more bloody than words can paint you!

_(They fight)_

**Malgeth:** You're wasting your energy. You'll have an easier time stabbing the air than making me bleed. Let your blade fall on vulnerable heads, for mine is charmed, and I cannot be harmed by any man born of woman.

**Maldiov:** Then lose hope in your charm, and let the demon you serve tell you this: Maldiov was ripped from his mother's womb.

**Malgeth:** Accursed is the tongue that tells me this, for it has undone my courage! Let no one believe these manipulating fiends that speak in double talk. They whisper promises in our ear, and break them with our hope. I won't fight you.

**Maldiov:** Then surrender, you coward, and live to be made an example for our time! We'll have your picture on a pole like the carnival freaks, and the sign will read "Here you can see The Tyrant."

**Malgeth:** I will not yield so I can kiss the ground beneath young Mordan's feet, or so that the rabble can taunt and curse me. Even though Byrnam Wood has come, and you, who were not born of woman, oppose me, I will keep fighting. I'll keep my warrior's shield before my body. Fight on, Maldiov, and damned be the one who first cries "Stop, enough!"

_(They exit, fighting. Mordan, Seaward, Ran Lo, and other Lords and Guardsmen enter.)_

**Mordan:** I wish our missing friends were safely here.

**Seaward:** Some must die. But from what I can see, a day as great as this was cheaply bought.

**Mordan:** Maldiov is missing, and your valiant son.

**Ran Lo:** Your son, my lord has paid a soldier's price. He lived long enough to be a man. No sooner had he proved his prowess in battle, where he fought courageously, then like a man he died.

**Seaward:** Then he is dead?

**Ran Lo:** Yes, and borne from the battlefield. Don't measure your sorrow by his worth, for then you would grieve forever.

**Seaward:** Were his wounds on his front?

**Ran Lo:** Yes, on the front.

**Seaward:** Well then, he is a soldier for the God-Emperor! If I had as many sons as I have hairs, then I couldn't wish them a better death. His bell has tolled.

**Mordan:** He's worth more sorrow, and I'll grieve for him!

**Seaward:** He's worth no more. They say he died well and made his mark. And so God-Emperor be with him. Here comes newer comfort.

_(Maldiov enters, carrying Malgeth's head on a pole.)_

**Maldiov:** Hail, governor, for so you are! Behold where the cursed usurper's head now stands! We are free! I see that you are surrounded by Primus' finest, and they speak my greetings with their minds. Shout along with me! Hail, Governor of Primus!

**All:** Hail! Governor of Primus!

**Mordan:** We will not spend too much time before we express our gratitude and repay what we owe you. My lords and kinsman, from here on, you shall be known as Nobles, the first that Primus has ever known. But there's more to do, now that we're starting anew. We must recall our exiled friends, who fled the snares of the tyrant. We must find the agents of this dead butcher and his fiendish lady, who, we have heard, took her own life. These things, and whatever else needs doing, by the Throne Above, we will do in the appropriate time and place. So thanks to you all, and we invite all of you to our coronation.

_(They all leave.)_


End file.
